The Princess and the Pea
by DBZAngelX
Summary: Gohan is a prince who's looking for a wife. ChiChi comes up with the 'perfect' plan to ensure him of a wife. Things don't go according to plan however when a lady by the name of Videl Satan passes ChiChi's test. But is Videl really who she says she is?


  
**The Princess and the Pea  
**  
**By DBZAngelX and Co-authored by Maric  
**  
**Disclaimer:** DBZ is the © property of Akira Toriyama. The Princess and the Pea is the © property of the original author of this fairy tale.  
  
**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**   
  
**O**nce upon a time there was a prince named Son Gohan. He was admired from all around the world, for every princess knew of him and only hoped that one day; they would get their chance to have his hand in marriage. Prince Gohan could barely keep count of how many so-called princesses he had turned down. This disappointed his mother, for she hoped with all her heart that he would find that special someone soon, but Prince Gohan just hadn't found the person he truly wanted to be with forever. Only time would tell as to when he would...  
  
Prince Gohan sighed as he checked his enormous amount of e-mail. Most of it was from desperate woman wanting to marry him and the rest of it was Spam. He was about to delete his 117th e-mail when the door to his room burst open and Queen Chi-Chi came emerging in.  
  
"Hello mother," Prince Gohan spoke in a monotonous voice. He didn't have to turn around to figure out that it had been his mother coming into his room. She was the only one who never bothered to knock.  
  
Queen Chi-Chi rushed forward toward her son, a look of happiness planted across her face. "Gohan!" She sung.  
  
Prince Gohan deleted another one of his e-mails and looked up at his mother. "Yes?"  
  
"Your father and I have come up with a way as to how you can find the perfect wife!" Queen Chi-Chi continued smiling.  
  
Prince Gohan stared at his mother curiously. What way could she have possibly come up with that would ensure him with the perfect wife? "I'm listening..."  
  
"We've sent out invitations for all the fair ladies all over the world," Chi-Chi started, "They must take a test to ensure that they truly are a princess and-"  
  
"A test?" Prince Gohan interrupted.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, "We'll set a single pea under twenty mattresses. Only a true princess would be able to feel the pea underneath all the mattresses. It's a sign of sensitivity."  
  
Prince Gohan scrunched up his brow. Had his mother lost her mind? A human feeling a single pea under twenty mattresses? It was insane, beyond belief and completely unbelievable. Gohan looked back at the tons of e-mail, which crowded his computer and sighed. Maybe this 'test' would be okay; at least it would stop the hundreds of e-mail he was constantly being sent for a while. And if not, he would be right back where he started. There would be nothing to lose from the situation.  
  
"Well, okay," Prince Gohan spoke up, "I suppose that sounds okay. But what does Dad have to say about all this?"  
  
Chi-Chi started for the door. "Nothing really, it was all my idea. He was too busy stuffing his face with food to say anything."  
  
Prince Gohan laughed quietly to himself and turned his attention back to the computer. Just then, another e-mail popped up onto the screen, "You haveth mail!" The computer spoke. Gohan groaned and just out of curiosity, clicked it. Another screen popped up and a video began playing.  
  
A middle-aged woman popped up on the screen and she blew a few kisses before speaking. "Hello Prince Gohan, my name is Ophelia. I'm the fairest princess that you'll ever meet and I hope you can agree when I say that I'd like to take your hand in marriage. Reply back soon, I know you'll want to after seeing this."  
  
The screen went blank and the video ended. Prince Gohan blinked blankly and without another thought, deleted the video. These constant e-mails were really starting to get out of hand...  
  
Prince Gohan slumped back in his chair. "Let's hope for our sakes this 'test' of Mother's won't be as bad as this." He sighed and shut off his computer.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yes, that chapter was a bit short but it's only the beginning and in case you didn't read the heading, this Fic is co-authored by Maric.


End file.
